darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Featured Sithspawn Nominations
Category:Darthipedia Featured Sith are the best articles Darthipedia has to offer. That doesn't necessarily mean the funniest. Featured Sith are the most well-written, complete and original articles on the wiki. To view the archive of nominations, see Darthipedia:Featured Sith Nominations/Archive. So just what makes a featured Sith? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. #…be at least 600 words long. #…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. #…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. #…be related to Sith. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. #…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. How to vote: #Read the article. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. Note: Objections without a valid reason will be struck. If you do not personally find the article funny, then don't vote at all. #Don't register a whole load of new accounts just to get your article to Featured Sith status. If you do, we'll Destroy your planet. #After a week, if the article meets all the criteria above, and has at least a 2/3 majority in favor, it is placed on the featured Sith list and added to the front page queue. Nominations Living, Breathing, Talking, Flying, Hovering, Strafing, Bombing Republic Gunship (3 users/3 admins/ 6 total) Support #Nominated. I saved it from the Sarlacc Pit, it looks a lot better then it did... Good enough for FS... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) #Nice work dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:25, 14 May 2008 (UTC) #Per you. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:52, 14 May 2008 (UTC) #Well done to Jedimca0 [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 18:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) #IT'S ALIIIIIVVVEEEE!!! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:06, 15 May 2008 (UTC) #yub yub to that! Wedgepwns!! 07:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks *Does a "featured sith" have to be a sith, or anything we want it to be? :D ---- Wedgepwns!! 11:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) **Yes, Featured Sith,for everything else we have Articles of Eviltude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) *** so this gunship is a Sith? '''LAWLZ' to that if yes man. Wedgepwns!! 02:59, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Jean-Luc Picard (1 users/3 admins/4 total) Support #Nominated. And yes, he does meet the requirements. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 18:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) #mALF, to boldly go where no man has been in quite some time. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:15, 15 May 2008 (UTC) # Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:45, 18 May 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks *Make it so. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 18:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Bao-Dur (2 users/3 admins/5 total) Support #Nominated. Because now Madclaw will stop demanding it. He promised. Apprentice01 #I did, now I will pester everybody else untill the have voted support on this. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:21, 3 June 2008 (UTC) #I voted support, now stop pestering me! :P --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) #Thankfully, I've been |Away on the IRC, so I've yet to be pestered. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:16, 3 June 2008 (UTC) #Heh... Master GumpLord of Poodoo 00:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Unidentified man in green firing turret (1 users/1 admins/2 total) Support #Nominated. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 00:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 12:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks *The only problem I have with this article is that the opening section is too fucking long. Never in my life would I think that an article about an unidentified man in green, firing a turret would have such a long opening section about his life. As a test, I copied the contents of the page over to the main page (briefly without saving) to see what it would look like as a FS. Like I expected, it's too long for the main page. However, I propose we only give about the first three or four sections and post a link to the rest of the article beneath, titled "(more)" or something to that affect. That should take care of things. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 00:50, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Per SG1. We could always copy and paste the last three paragraphs onto Early Life. There's too much detail for an intro. Imperial Star Destroyer 07:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) *Well, I'm not sure about doing that. Pasting information in the early life about his later life wouldn't feel right. I feel using only the first three or four sections of the opening on the main page if it gets passed would be alright, though. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 17:43, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Darth Nerd (1 users/1 admins/2 total) Support #Nominated. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) #Definatley nominatedSkeith2.0 00:20, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks *Humongous credit goes Jakerl. Really, he came up with the majority of the content. I just tidied it all up and threw in a couple of lines. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC)